elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Oblivion Walker
Oblivion Walker is an achievement/trophy in . To obtain it, 15 Daedric artifacts must be collected. Note that due to updates, one need only to have possessed 15 Artifacts (not including the Skeleton Key). They do not all need to be in the inventory, or even in possession, one just needs to have finished the requisite quests and obtained the items at some point. For example, one can read the Oghma Infinium without penalty. By the same logic choosing to kill Sinding in "Ill Met by Moonlight" appears to grant two artifacts for the purpose of the achievement. This is because the Ring of Hircine is given to the Dragonborn during the quest, but replaced with the Savior's Hide at the end. There are 17 Daedric artifacts that can be obtained on one save file in Skyrim, but the Skeleton Key does not count toward this achievement/trophy. Daedric Artifacts *Azura's Star (or the The Black Star) from the quest "The Black Star." *Dawnbreaker from the quest "The Break of Dawn." *Ebony Blade from the quest "The Whispering Door." *Ebony Mail from the quest "Boethiah's Calling." *Mace of Molag Bal from the quest "The House of Horrors." It can only be obtained if the Dragonborn lets Logrolf the Willful go to the abandoned house in Markarth and get trapped in the cage instead of killing Logrolf themself prior to his entrapment in the abandoned house. *Masque of Clavicus Vile from the quest "A Daedra's Best Friend." It is only obtained if Barbas is spared. *Mehrunes' Razor from the quest "Pieces of the Past." It is only obtained if Silus Vesuius is killed. *Oghma Infinium from the quest "Discerning the Transmundane." The book will disappear after it is read. *Ring of Hircine from the quest "Ill Met by Moonlight." It is only obtained if Sinding is spared. In this quest, you can either get the Ring of Hircine or Savior's Hide, and they will both get you Oblivion Walker. *Ring of Namira from the quest "The Taste of Death." It is only obtained if Eola is cooperated with. *Sanguine Rose from the quest "A Night to Remember." *Savior's Hide from the quest "Ill Met by Moonlight." It is only obtained if Sinding is killed. *Skull of Corruption from the quest "Waking Nightmare." It is only obtained if Erandur is killed. *Spellbreaker from the quest "The Only Cure." *Volendrung from the quest "The Cursed Tribe." It is only obtained if the Dragonborn does not attack any of the Orcs in Largashbur (unless out of self-defense). *Wabbajack from the quest "The Mind of Madness." Missable Daedric Artifacts There are eight Daedric artifacts that could be accidentally passed up on: *Masque of Clavicus Vile from the quest "A Daedra's Best Friend." It is only obtained if you decided to let Barbas live. *Mehrunes' Razor from the quest "Pieces of the Past." It is only obtained if Silus Vesuius is killed. *Ring of Hircine from the quest "Ill Met by Moonlight." Killing Sinding prior to the quest while he is in his Beast Form will not let you begin the quest. The same applies to the Savior's Hide. *Skull of Corruption from the quest "Waking Nightmare." It is only obtained if Erandur is killed. *Ring of Namira from the quest "The Taste of Death." It is only obtained if Eola is cooperated with. *Volendrung from the quest "The Cursed Tribe." It is only obtained if the Dragonborn does not attack any of the Orcs in Largashbur (unless out of self-defense). *Mace of Molag Bal from the quest "The House of Horrors." It can only be obtained if the Dragonborn obeys Molag Bal and lets Logrolf the Willful go to Markarth, and get trapped by Molag Bal, instead of straight out killing him. *Ebony Blade from the quest "The Whispering Door." It can only be obtained if Hulda is not killed prior to sharing the rumor about Jarl Balgruuf's children. Exploits * The Masque of Clavicus Vile, as well as any other type of apparel, can be duplicated using the mannequin duplication exploit. However, these do not count towards the Oblivion Walker achievement due to the achievement requiring 15 different daedric artifacts. Trivia *Although there are 17 Daedric artifacts in the game, four are technically mutually exclusive (The Ring of Hircine/Savior's Hide, and Azura's Star/The Black Star), and one does not count towards the achievement (The Skeleton Key). Therefore, not a single artifact can be missed in order to earn this achievement. If the opportunity to obtain one is wasted, one should reload immediately. Alternatively, using exploits during "Ill Met by Moonlight" will result in obtaining both of the mutually exclusive artifacts, making up for the one lost. *The Rueful Axe, which can be obtained during the quest "A Daedra's Best Friend," does not count towards the achievements/trophies: Daedric Influence and Oblivion Walker. Bugs * Some players fail to receive the achievement after collecting 15 valid daedric artifacts (as in, artifacts that count towards attaining the achievement, such as the Masque of Clavicus Vile). If Ring of Hircine was obtained instead of Savior's Hide during "Ill Met By Moonlight," the achievement might unlock if the player returns to Bloated Man's Grotto and kills Sinding. For those of conscience, saving before killing Sindling will allow the player to reload after the achievement/trophy has been awarded. At which point Hircine should appear and award the 16th artifact—the Savior's Hide. No other fix or workaround is known as of patch 1.9. * With installed the Masque of Clavicus Vile does not count towards the achievement. * Ring of Hircine and Savior's Hide are counted as different artifacts. Therefore, if the glitch is used to obtain both artifacts during "Ill Met by Moonlight," Oblivion Walker can be obtained if only one artifact has been missed. *If the Dragonborn does not pick up Volendrung at the end of the quest and fast-travels somewhere else, it can either be found lying on the ground behind the altar, or it has disappeared and will not count towards Oblivion Walker. *All Daedric artifacts must be obtained on the same character, not spread throughout multiple saves. Achievements |trophy = }} pl:Kroczący w Otchłani (osiągnięcie) Category:Skyrim: Achievements